The Unholy Fanfic of the Elder Gods From Beyond the Stars
by puffleluffle
Summary: An extremely plot-irreverent story that involves something about Waluigi and Marth fighting but not in the first chapter. I made this when I was bored one day and now I fear I may face the consequences. if you are looking for something serious, you are in the wrong place. rated T just in case, but I may change the rating down or up depending on what i feel like making.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Kirby and mario find marth dead in a hole and with zelda hugging a dead fish and the fish speaks germanese android phone memes and then zelda got killed by a walking tree named dora the explorer and ben 10 built a wall that summoned a five star young tiki who then played with marth's dead body and it was alive again so marth got mad at tiki for playing with his dead body and then sonic became better than mario when sonic got sonic mania and mario got a weird rabbids crossover game and yaoi sonic fan fiction made people think tails and sonic were a couple and then waluigi ate a walnut and built a wall and Logan Paul peed in a trash can so he can relieve me of that nightmare about the weird Richard monsters that haunt my life and kill bananas all across the world so I can feel bad about my self for killing the best fruit of them all and then sanic killed nipples the enchilada who killed sanic so aggmen and teils were left to save the world of murbus and marth used falchion on kirby so kirby also died.

Head count: alive-11 dead-3

Hi people my name is Puffleluffle and I do completely random semi-trashy fanfiction that is a complete conglomerate of words. the reason I keep my chapters short is because I only do this in my spare time and I am only publishing this because I am bored. Uploads will be random, so don't expect a schedule or any of that. Only rated T because I'm not too familiar with the guidelines of this site, so I'm just rating it T so I don't get banned or anything. Already got three other chapters complete, most of them are pretty short though.

Happy cringing-Puffleluffle


	2. Chapter 2: Waluigi's Revenge

**Chapter 2: waluigi's revenge**

So, as we all know, Kirby's best friend was waluigi. But Kirby died at the hands of marth. This means that waluigi needs revenge on marth. But waluigi isn't as powerful as marth. This means that waluigi needs an elite squad of people to kill marth. And so... the adventure begins! "First i must find a swordsman to rival marths ability. Then i will find his greatest fear...LANCES! On the other hand, marth (I've said marth like 10 times now) was tracking down ben 10 for summoning tiki, but ben 10 was tracking down shiguru miyamoto for the reason known as "WHY DID YOU AUTHORIZE BREATH OF THE WILD ITS A BAD GAME PLZ STAP NOW" while masahiro sakurai was playing as kirby in ssb4 for the 3ds and looking on, wishing that he had put hatsune miku instead of bayonetta in smash as the second sega character. Along the way, tiki and marthmet their friends ike roy and lucina who told tiki that lord was a better class than manakete in fe but corrin showed up and dragon'd em in the face and then her and tiki got falchion'd by lucina who got killed by ike for having a terrible personality and they got ambushed by waluigi who was holding a brave lance plus saying "time to meet your end sword dudes! I've been waiting for this ever since you killed kirby, marth" "say whaaaaaa?" Said corrin,"marth killed kirby?" " I AM WALUIGI YOU KILLED MY FRIEND PREPARE TO DIE!" But then, just as waluigi was about to be killed by the strength known as ike with lancebreaker, fred flintstone came to the rescue, sacrificing his life so waluigi could escape with corrin and tiki. Now there is a war between team waluigi and team marth. Let the battle begin.

Head count: alive:18 dead:5

Team waluigi: waluigi, corrin, tiki.

Team marth: marth, ike, roy.

Unaligned: mario, dora, sonic, tails, logan, aggmen, teils, ben 10, shiguru miyamoto, masahiro sakurai, hatsune miku, bayonetta.

Who will align with team waluigi? Who will join forces with team marth? Who is the real villain? And most important of all, why did Dora turn into a tree? Find out next on the unholy fanfic of the elder gods from beyond the stars!

Dis was bad chapter next one really good


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: the third version of chapter three

So basically Puffleluffle killed his fan fic again and he should really store this on a better thing than apple notes and then he got depressed because he never backed ip chapters 3-6 and he accidentally deleted the fanfic again so he had to rewrite chapters 3-6 and he was sad so he really should do this on Microsoft word or google docs because apple notes has no undo button at least on iPhone this is really depressing he was gonna give a story arc to swiper but now he deleted it all again he hates his life he don't even know if he has anyone reading this maybe he should just give up but then he has an empty existence so maybe he should just try to get google docs on his phone he thinks he might have it backed up on iCloud but he accidentally deleted the files app so he is depressed.

Yay filler chapter thingy onward to plot next chapter no head count cuz nothing happened also I'm lazy

yay two chapters in a day after no posting in over a week just explaining if nobody knows why no updates but probably no one really cares


	4. Chapter 4: Swiper Forces

Chapter three: the third version of chapter three

So basically Puffleluffle killed his fan fic again and he should really store this on a better thing than apple notes and then he got depressed because he never backed ip chapters 3-6 and he accidentally deleted the fanfic again so he had to rewrite chapters 3-6 and he was sad so he really should do this on Microsoft word or google docs because apple notes has no undo button at least on iPhone this is really depressing he was gonna give a story arc to swiper but now he deleted it all again he hates his life he don't even know if he has anyone reading this maybe he should just give up but then he has an empty existence so maybe he should just try to get google docs on his phone he thinks he might have it backed up on iCloud but he accidentally deleted the files app so he is depressed.

Yay filler chapter thingy onward to plot next chapter no head count cuz nothing happened also I'm lazy

yay two chapters in a day after no posting in over a week just explaining if nobody knows why no updates but probably no one really cares


End file.
